Fate Without Hope
by Authority Man 37
Summary: When Kawarino placed the Mask of Despair on Cure Dream, much like what he did with her friends, it was all over. The Cures were all under his control. But what if, Desparaia had other plans with the Cures rather than letting Kawarino do whatever he wants with them? This is a dark imagination of what could've happened in Season 1, Episode 24 of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. AU. R&R, please!


**Fate Without Hope**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Cure. Only the respective company does. What if, Desparaia had other plans with the Pretty Cures once they've worn the Mask of Despair? This is a dark imagination of what could've happened in Episode 24 of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Read & Review and please, no flames!

Once Kawarino placed the final Mask of Despair onto Cure Dream's face by informing her that she no longer has any friends, it was all over. The Pretty Cure were all under Kawarino's power and have turned into mindless servants.

The fairies of Palmier Kingdom looked on in horror to see the legendary Pretty Cure donning the Mask of Despair on their faces. Showing nothing but despair.

Kawarino re-appeared behind the manipulated Cures and asked his master, regarding the five girls. "Desparaia-sama, what shall we do with these people?"

"All that matters to me importantly is one thing: the Dream Collet! However..." She stopped herself in mid-sentence, by turning her head sideways.

"However what?" he asked.

Even Bunbee was asking himself the same question. "My thoughts exactly." He restrains Coco, Milk and Nuts.

"Don't harm them!" cried Coco.

At first, Desparaia was silent. It was then broken by her response. "Harm? No, in fact, I have a better idea."

"And what might that be?" thought Kawarino.

As she turns her head back, she raises her hand up and with a radiant glow from the eyes on her mask, she makes a shocking command. "Pretty Cure!"

All of the five Cures lifted their heads up and stood firm upon listening to her.

Kawarino gasped in shock. "Wh-What in the world?"

But she was far from finished. She than made her next move. "Hear my voice. You're under my power and mine alone. Now, kneel and pledge your loyalty to me!"

It didn't take long for the brainwashed Cures to bend down on one knee and bowed their heads at her; confirming their allegiance to both her and Nightmare.

"This can't be happening!" cried Nuts.

"How could they?" added Coco.

As for Bunbee, his face was already starting to sweat by seeing the Cures not only being controlled by Desparaia, but also becoming new members of Nightmare; all due to the effects of the Mask of Despair being worn on their faces.

Whereas Kawarino, he still can't believe that the Cures are now under Desparaiah's control. That immediately faded with a smile. "This is very good, Desparaia-sama. Adding the Cures to us and you commanding them is very beneficial, along with the Dream Collet. Victory is ours."

Desparaia retorted. "Don't be so sure of yourself."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" thought Bunbee, still sweating like a dog and restraining Coco, Nuts and Milk in his arms.

Just as she was about to respond, the viewing screen was turned black and it has left them wondering about her decision.

That quickly ended by the sounds of loud footsteps and it revealed itself to be none other than Desparaia; appearing from out of her dark throne room and confronting her new associates - the Pretty Cure with the Mask of Despair. "Rise, my Cures."

They all stood up and prudently moved out of the way for Desparaia to confront her subordinate, Kawarino.

As she stood in-front of him, he boldly speaks about her odd appearance. "Desparaia-sama, this is quite surprising. You've hardly moved from your chair, since we first came here. But now that we have both the Cures and the Dream Collet, shouldn't you be satisfied with our victory?"

"You mean 'my' victory." A red glow emanated from the eyes on her mask.

"What?!" Before he could even react, Desparaia grabs him by the throat and raised him up high. She hardens her grip on his throat as he struggles to grasp for air.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes of what has transpired: Desparaia has turned her back on her fellow secretary, Kawarino.

"I can't believe from what I'm seeing!" says Nuts.

"She betrayed him!" cried Milk.

"B-But, why?" says a confused Coco.

Bunbee looked down at them. "D-Don't ask me."

Kawarino tries desperately to escape Desparaiah's choke on him, but it was of no use. "D-Desparaia-sama, what's...the meaning...of this? I've been...your...loyal...servant. Why...this?"

"Because that I have complete control over the legendary Pretty Cures and given the fact that my wish will soon be granted, you are of no use to me" told Desparaia to him.

"Wh-What are you saying? Answer me, Desparaia-sama!"

While still maintaining her grip on his throat, she takes him to the centre of the stage and opens up a chute to reveal a very dark pit. Now with Kawarino in her grasp near the edge of the chute, she glares at him. "Kawarino..." Much like from before, her eyes glowed once more and concludes her sentence with a cold response. "You're fired." She raises him enough to toss him directly into the pit of darkness and closes the chute, before he calls out to her.

"Desparaia-sama!"

"Good riddance." With a wave of her hand enshrouded in a dark puddle, she makes the chute disappear without a trace.

They all stood in total shock that Desparaiah has disposed Kawarino into the pit of despair and with no chance of escape.

"He's...He's gone!" Bunbee blinked his eyes in bewilderment. He was so busy being mortified of seeing Desparaiah betraying Kawarino that almost failed to see her standing right in-front of him. "P-Please, Desparaia! Don't send me there, too!"

"That won't be necessary." She points to him the fairies in his hands. "Nice work on restraining them. There's always plenty of room for more slaves." She pulls out three more Masks of Despair and proceeds to put them on Coco, Nuts and Milk.

There was nothing that the remaining fairies could do to prevent this horrifying scene except watch in utter shock.

"Just relax. In just a matter of moments, you will feel nothing but despair and loneliness. The Cures have failed you and so have yourselves."

They all gasp in horror and by taking advantage of letting their guard down, she manages to put the masks on their faces and just like the other victims from Palmier Kingdom and the Cures, they too have become mindless servants.

Coco and Nuts, in their human form, now wearing the Mask of Despair on their faces have donned black business suits as Coco stood on the left, while Nuts stood on the right with Desparaia sitting on her fabled throne at the centre. As for Milk, she sat on Desparaia's lap and had her hair stroked as she too is wearing the Mask of Despair.

Desparaia sat on her throne for a few hours after she dispatched her newly adapted servants, the Pretty Cure to find and maintain the remaining Pinkies. Since than, they're now known as Nightmare Cures.

After another hour, they've returned with the Dream Collet and presents it to Desparaia.

As she carefully examines it, she asks her new associates. "So, have all fifty-five Pinkies been caught?"

They all nodded their heads in total agreement.

Pleased with the outcome, she laughed loudly as it echoed throughout Nightmare. Desparaia had finally fulfilled her wish by using the Dream Collet to obtain eternal youth and life.

The Pretty Cure were defeated and the entire world has been filled with despair as Desparaia stood victorious with her new mindless slaves.


End file.
